


Needing Direction

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, No War AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Lance is on the hunt for a wedding present (and a date) in a swap moon, and ends up finding so much more.





	Needing Direction

**Author's Note:**

> A meet cute for the kolivance au event happening over on tumblr

Lance grinned at the subtle muzak heard from the speakers. The universe had proven to be incredible, something huge but with FTL travel of the Galra and the Alteans helping Earth reverse engineer their wormhole technology, it could almost feel as small as the Earth.

Right now, Lance was traveling into what some called a swap moon, but he called a space mall, in search of a wedding gift for Luis.

A wedding gift, and a potential date.

Right now, he was standing at the entrance, staring at the ten (ten!) levels to the space mall, trying to make heads or tails of the directory. Lance could hardly learn how to read Altean, that to read Galra was beyond him.

“Do you need help?”

Lance turned, looking up, and up, at the stranger. The Galra was broad-shouldered, with red markings trailing along his brow and up his head, a long scar slicing through the right side of his face, from the edge of his mouth up midway through his forehead. Miraculously, the scar missed his eye entirely, and added a rugged edge that drew Lance in. The eyes too, though solid yellow as most Galra had, were kind, and pulled Lance further, deeper.

“Yes,” Lance breathed, smiling up at this absolute beauty. “I need some Lance. I'm help.” He froze, face flushing in embarrassment. “I mean–”

“You're Lance, and you need some help.” The Galra smiled, and Lance felt his heart flutter. It couldn't be possible to fall in love, not so soon or so quick, but clearly his heart was already drawn in and wouldn't let go. “Well Lance, my name is Kolivan. Perhaps I could be the one to help you, and you could help me in return.”

Kolivan. His name sounded like the start of something incredible, was a name that Lance desperately wanted to speak, to repeat to himself, to whisper.

“Kolivan.” Lance's smile grew fonder, his eyes becoming lost in Kolivan's own. “I would love you– to! Love to! Help you.”

Kolivan chuckled, one hand reaching out to steady Lance. “How about we start with your comm number, and go from there.”

“Yeah!” Lance agreed, fumbling for his phone. “I can do that.”


End file.
